


We Had A (Bowling) Ball.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: ColdFlash Week 2019 (April) [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, ColdFlash Week 2019, Eddie Thawne Lives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rogues VS Team Flash, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: ColdFlash Week 2019 - Day 3: Rogues VS Team Flash.The Flash and Captain Cold get caught making out by some of the Rogues. Barry doesn't expect at all what happens only a few weeks later.





	We Had A (Bowling) Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am with the next fic! This one is shorter than the others, but I still hope you enjoy it! ^w^

Being honest, Barry hadn’t expected for his life to go that way. When he decided to tell his friends and family that he was dating Leonard, he was pretty confident that they would support him and trust his judgment. Of course, Joe didn’t want to know anything because he was still a cop, but he assured Barry that he was happy for him.

What he didn’t expect at all was going to one of Cold’s safe houses with his boyfriend after ruining one of the Rogues’ heist only to get caught. They were making out in the sofa, Barry straddling Leonard and both still with their costumes, when some of the thieves walked in.

Lisa took a picture with his phone and a smirk on her face while Hartley looked kind of jealous. Mardon just glared at them angrily and left the house slamming the door. Barry really didn’t know what to expect then because all of them had seen his face, but a bowling match at night wasn’t exactly what he thought it would happen.

One of the speedster’s favorite bowling alleys was owned by a friend of Leonard’s, so they could play there without any witnesses. The place was closed and only they were there. ‘They’ of course were both, the Rogues and Team Flash.

For some reason, a few weeks after they were caught, Leonard decided it would be a good idea to do an activity all together. He believed that they would get along because all of them were nerdy brats and it would be good for them to let off some steam without actually trying to hurt the others.

Strangely, his friends agreed, and even Iris and Eddie decided to join. Barry was pretty sure that the only reason Ralph and Cisco went without any complaint was so they could see Lisa, one with more innocent intentions than the other. Caitlin just wanted to be there in case there was a fight and she had to help them.

The Rogues that agreed to follow Leonard’s plan were Lisa, Mick, Hartley, Roy and Mardon. The speedster didn’t trust for a second Mark’s intentions, but apparently he was there just to beat their asses in the game. Barry didn’t know how his boyfriend did it to have them following him like that, but he wasn’t going to complain.

They made two teams of three each one so the match wouldn’t get too long and then they set some rules. No one could use their powers on their benefit or to bother the others, and the losers weren’t allowed to make a scene. Also, the losers would pay the drinks after the match, and if they ended in a tie, the Rogues who got the higher score would play against the players of Team Flash who also got the higher score.

It was fun seeing how Hartley and Cisco would bicker, or how Lisa distracted purposely both Ralph and Cisco. Barry was having a good time seeing the way Mardon threatened Iris, Eddie and ‘dirty cop’ (and the speedster was very aware that he meant it in a sexual way) with making them pay all the alcohol he could drink until he passed out.

The most amusing thing, though, was seeing how Mick Rory kept looking at Caitlin before and after it was his turn. He looked especially proud of himself when he made a good shot and knew she was looking. Barry would have thought it was adorable if he didn’t know Heat Wave.

 Surprisingly, the first to break the ‘no powers’ rule wasn’t one of the Rogues but Caitlin. Apparently she and Killer Frost were very competitive and didn’t want to lose, so after one of those annoying comments Hartley did, Frost made him slip in ice while he was making a shot.

After that everything was as disastrous as one would think, but was strangely funny anyways. Mardon and Cisco even had a contest about who was able to knock down more skittles with their powers. Both of them could knock down all of them.

Of course, everybody paid their own drinks afterwards because everyone cheated in the end (even the non-powered ones, which was incredible). All of them agreed to have a rematch some time soon.

When everyone but a few were drunk or wasted, Leonard and Barry decided they could sneak out and go home to finish the night having some fun by themselves. They trusted Lisa to take the Rogues home and Eddie to do the same with Team Flash.

When they were naked on their bed, cuddling and exhausted for the amazing evening they had, Barry smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

“You were right.” He mumbled, sleepy. “It was a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this work~
> 
> If you have something to say, go ahead, I accept constructive criticism! Any comment is welcome unless you only want to be rude! 
> 
> See you tomorrow with more~ <3


End file.
